Break Me
by RottingZombieCorpse
Summary: Sequel to 'And In Time'. Jack, in desperation to get away from the abusive Chase Young, discreetly helps out the Xiaolin Dragons try to defeat him. No actual love yet. CHAPTER 2 IS UP finally
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not bloody mine. I hate disclaimers. I'm have sixty dollars to my name and none of it is because I ripped off someone else's story.

AN: WOOT. Sequel to 'And In Time,' as promised. The new characters are based upon myself and three close friends. I dunno if I'll be so quick with these chapters, as school is starting very soon and I will be attending High School. Oh joyous day. Anyway...

Two silhouettes stood against the stone wall, surrounded by two-day old corpses of two females and a male, slaughtered.  
The shorter of the two, a slightly overweight, sturdily built girl flipped over the carcass of the youngest female with the toe of her combat boot and sighed, turning to her companion, a tall, scrawny boy who loomed above her. Running a hand through her sholder-length dyed black hair, she muttered "Kimiko Tohomiko and Raimundo Pedrosa, the dragons of Fire and Wind, are dead. You know what that means?"  
The boy just nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"New Dragons."

BREAK ME  
---------------------------------------------Xiaolin Dragons  
The two dragons returned to the destroyed temple immediately, retreating to the only building that still had a roof, the room that was built for storing Shen-gon-wu.  
"You sure it worked?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Just wait, you'll see." The girl looked perhaps a bit too sure of herself as she straightened her red Xiaolin robes.  
Moments passed and nothing had happened.  
The boy grew annoyed. "You should try it again, you could have messed it up, or someone could be playing a trick..."  
"Shhh! Look!" She said in a harsh whisper, pointing a finger towards the center of the room where a a thick, yellowish mist began to appear. Eventually, it had the face of a very attractive young female, upon it an expression of utmost confusion.  
"Uh. That's not Master Fung!"  
"...No, it's not ... who the hell is it?"  
By this time, the entity had a full figure. It began to speak, "Are you the kids who thought I was Fung?"  
"Uh..." The girl ran a hand through her hair, searching for answers. "Yeah, I guess we are. Who are you?"  
"First, who are you?"  
"My name..."She started dramatically, "Is Kali Rose Blackthorn, Dragon of Water. And uh.." She nudged her companion. "This is Archael. He doesn't have a last name. And he's the dragon of uh..."  
"Earth." Archael said, with a smile and nod. "Now stop being such a drama queen, will you?"  
Kali sighed and backed away. "So ... um. Who did you say you were?"  
"I didn't." The ghost let out a short giggle, watching them.  
"Do you even know what Shen-gon-wu are?" Archael asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sounds familiar ... wait. Dashi made them, right? And then hid them with that awesome little dragon of his! Yeah!"  
"Excellent." Kali smiled gently, nodding before glancing at Archael. "We gotta let people know about the openings. Kimiko's crap is still here, I'll post something..." She turned to leave, but standing in the doorway were two girls, smiling strangely at her.  
"Or not. Um, hi." Kali stared at the two questioningly. "You the new Dragons?"  
"Yep." Said one of the girls, who had short dyed-blue hair. "I'm Tara Moody. Dragon of Wind, I guess."  
The girl beside her, dressed very strangely in shorts and striped knee-high socks made a soft popping noise. "I'm Aden Starbird. I think I'm the Dragon of Fire... Yeah."  
"Um ... who sent you?"  
"Some freak with red hair. He was really, really hyper." Tara said, smirking.  
"...Jack Spicer. He's onto us." Archael said, sighing.  
"Or maybe..." Kali stared out the window at the night sky, chewing her bottom lip. "Maybe he's on our side?"  
-----------------------------Jack&Chase  
Jack leaned against the stone wall as he watched his new teammate pace the floor, smirking. "The dragons are all gone. The Shen-gon-wu is ours... You know what this means, Jack?" Chase stopped in front of the boy, looking him over with half-lidded eyes.  
"Um... " He coughed, suddenly nervous.  
Chase took Jack around the waist, pulling him to his body. "We rule the world at last."  
"Uh ... yeah!" Jack nodded quickly, trying his best not to look Chase in the eye. However, he noticed this and backhanded Jack across the face, making him stumble back, hitting the stone wall behind him. "What the hell was that for!"  
"You are to do as I say!" He replied, suddenly infuriated. "I rescued you for a reason, Spicer. You're mine now." He gazed down at the younger, who was quivering, blood dripping from his nose. "Any objections and you'll hurt even worse, guaranteed." Chase turned on his heel, heading out of the room.  
Jack watched him go with wide eyes, standing slowly, wondering if it was too late to turn back...


	2. Chapter 2

AU: yeah, so Chase is a bit out of character, I know this. Why? Is it because I suck? Partly. He's got a bit wacky, you see. Senile, if you will. Though his body is young, his brain is not, and he ain't too fond of our little Jackie, which should be obvious. As you may have noticed, I'm a dark, dark, mean, evil person. Why? No idea. But if this isn't your cuppa tea, then screw off, mmkay? I'm all stressed and that good stuff and constantly tired so I'm sorry if things are like, way late. Anyway. Leave some love and I will be your wiling slave for all eternity!

The ebon-haired girl Kali slept on her stomach, head turned to the side, twitching in her sleep from time to time. Around her, in separate cubicles, was her best friend and the two newest monks. It must have been around 2: 30 am, judging by the position of the moon in the sky.  
She groaned as her body was lightly shaken, her name whispered by someone to her left. Kali rolled over, opening her wide blue-grey eyes, glazed with sleep, studying whoever dared shake her out of slumber. After a moment, she recognized the crayola-red hair and really bad make-up (which, she'll never admit, she'd tried before. And worn it all that day. Anyway...) and sat up, staring up at him. "What're you doing here, Spicer?" She whispered harshly, grabbing his coat, puling him down onto her sleeping-mat.  
"I gotta tell you something..." He said, keeping his head bowed so she wouldn't notice his black eye and fat lip, new additions to his healing broken nose.  
"Yeah, shoot."  
"I sent Aden and Tara, because, you know.. Raimundo and Kimiko are kinda, well ... dead." He sighed, memories of Wuya's palace flooding back into him.  
"Yeah, I know, Arch and I hadda clean up the mess. Thanks a lot." She sighed, lighting a candle.  
"...You gotta help me. He's got me all chained up. And I can't even speak or he'll... hit me. He broke my nose..."  
Once lighting the candle, Kali took Jack's face in her hand, tilting it up to the light so she could see where he'd been hurt. "That fucker. Hit 'im back."  
"Um. He's probably fifty times my strength."  
"Good point. Don't touch him, then. Try talking to him? Wait. That's why you get hit. Well,. That sucks."  
"You're telling me. Anyway. I wanted to tell you that I'm trying to help you out."  
"How? Wait.. you want water or something...?" Kali asked, worried.  
"No thanks... He's got all the Shen-gon-wu stored in a room in his palace. Me and him are the only ones who know where. If you use them, you can defeat Chase." Jack nodded, staring at Kali who just looked thoughtful.  
"The only monks who've had any training with the wu are me and Archael."  
"Which is why I'll only take one or two at a time. He's got full trust in me, never checks the vault."  
"That's easy enough."  
"But... I have one request." Jack tried to smile, but his fat lip got in the way and he failed miserably.  
"Aye?" She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Can I have the Monkey Staff? Please?"  
Kali laughed softly at him, laying down. "Sure."  
"Yes!"  
"Shhhhh!"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Yeah, you'll be real sorry when you wake everyone and get your ass kicked."  
He stuck his tongue out at her, standing. "Tomorrow night, er, morning. Same time, same place. I'll have the Wu."  
"Aye, aye captain."  
Jack snuck out of the temple as secretly as he'd come, and Kali rolled over again, clutching her blanket, already waiting.

AU again: Again. The more reviews, the sooner the chapters. I love you people!


End file.
